Across the night sky
by Akira Midori
Summary: Robin spots a girl floating out to sea. The strawhat pirates soon meet their newest crew member! But how does Zoro feel about this? And will he have to compete for her? Or perhaps look past love when it comes his way..ZoroxUme my OC LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary day aboard the "Going Merry". Nami was navigating, trying to find another place to stop off to look for treasure. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were trying to sneak into the kitchen without getting caught by their cook, Sanji. Robin was on the main deck, sitting at the same table that Nami was, except she was reading quite a large book. Zoro of course, was sleeping his day away, waiting for the night to come.

Robin shut her book softly and laid it down on the wooden table. Nami looked up at her "Well, you finished your reading for today?" The orange haired navigator said with a little bit of cheer to her voice.

"Yes, quite a good book, i hate to put it down, but if i never did, i would never get anything done!" Robin said as she stretched her arms to the sky. She got up with one swift motion, and walked to the railing, and leaned her arms over it. She peered out to sea "We have been sailing for 3 days straight now Miss. Navigator, are there any islands close by?"

"We are getting close to a tiny one, there might not be much there, but we will stop so you can explore some. I think the rest of the crew will agree to a little 'play time'." Nami said as she sat down the map she was charting on. "I will be back soon, I'm going to go see what Sanji is cooking for dinner.. do you want anything while I'm down there? You know Sanji would do anything for you."

Robin smiled and looked back to the sea horizon "No thank you, dinner cant be that far off.." She looked over to the sleeping green-haired swordsman. _"How can he sleep that long? Its just not normal.." _she said to herself while she shook her head. She looked out and saw a speck floating in the ocean. She blinked her eyes and shrugged it off. "Hmm, if i can just see what is floating.." She said as she walked towards the table to pick up Nami's scope.

She held the scope up to her right eye, and pointed it in the direction. She saw a floating piece of board, with what looked like a human laying on top. She quickly put the scope down, and ran downstairs.

"You guys! There is someone floating out in the middle of the ocean!" Robin stated as she ran into the kitchen.

Sanji turned around, his eyes soon formed into hearts "ROBIN CWAAAN! I made you a delicious fruit cup-"

"Thank you cook-san, but i am not hungry. C'mon, i need all you guys on deck, there is something out there!" She said as she ran back up to the main deck.

By the time she reached the top, she saw that Zoro was already awake, leaning against the railing of the ship.

"Why is it every time i try to get some shut-eye, I'm always disturbed?" he said in a sharp-low voice.

"I'm sorry Zoro, but there is something or someone out on the ocean, we need to see what it is-"

"And who cares what it is? C'mon haven't you ever heard of 'Everything happens for a reason?' Just let it be Robin.."

By the end of his statement, the other crew members made it to the top of the deck. Luffy was hanging off the railing, trying to get a closer look. Usopp and Chopper were in the crow's nest, trying to get their share of a view. Sanji took the scope and was looking straight at the figure.

"Its a human, we would be bad if we just left 'em out there.." he said as he lowered the scope.

"Leave 'em be.." Zoro said as he went back to his napping area. No one didn't seem to care what he thought. Luffy turned the ship in the direction of the floating person, while Nami ran down into the storage room to get the rope ladder.

"Hey you! Wake up we are here to save you!" The straw-hat captain yelled out. Yet, there was no movement out of the figure.

"They are probably passed out from lack of nutrition!" Sanji said in shock as he ran back to his kitchen "I must make them something!"

Nami through the ladder overboard and climbed down it. "Its a girl you guys! And she has some injuries too!" Nami called up. She took a part of her bo-staff and poked the girl.

She was slightly tanned, with dark violet hair sweeping past her shoulder blades. She wore a dark green slightly ripped tank top with stitching along the neckline, a dark purple skirt to match. Her ankle high boots were made of black suede, with dark green down them. She looked to have had a slash to the back from a sword attack. She lifted her head up, and showed her weak bright green emerald eyes to Nami.

"Oh thank god, please.. help me out! Ive been stranded out here for 2 days." The girl spoke out softly.

"Take my hand, im pulling you to our ship!" Nami reached out her hand, and the mysterious girl took it. Soon they were aboard the "Go Merry." The girl collapsed just shortly after standing on-deck. Usopp and Chopper climbed down from the crows nest, and Luffy ran back from the wheel of the boat. The young girl was shaking, and looked like she hadn't had anything to eat or drink for awhile.

Robin came running back with a blanket, and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders.

"Thank you so much for saving me, i am grateful that you came along.." The girl spoke out.

"Its not a problem, thank Robin though, she's the one who spotted you!" Nami said as she put her part of the bo-staff back onto the strap around her leg. "By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Ume."

"My name is Nami. And this is Luffy, our captain; Chopper, our doctor; and Robin the archaeologist. You will meet Sanji and Usopp later on, and Zoro.. well he's asleep. He can get very cranky if you wake him up. Say! Why don't I take you down to the lower deck so you can get cleaned up and i will show you where you can stay!" Nami took Ume 's hand and pulled her up. She wrapped the girl's arm around her neck so she could support her.

"You have some terrible wounds!" Chopper said shocked "We need to bandage them up!" He followed Nami and Ume down to the lower level. Nami got her an extra shirt to wear, while Chopper attended to her wounds.

Zoro yawned and stretched. He grunted "Looks like i don't need to take a nap after all.." He said sarcastically. "Hey, Luffy, what was all the commotion about?"

"Oh, we just saved this really pretty girl! She has dark violet hai-"

"Oh great, just what we need, another woman aboard.. looks like i will need to find more alcohol after all.." He said as he got up and walked to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The new member of the straw-hat pirates**

Soon it was dinner time, and everyone was in the dining room. It was just the same as every other dinner, except Ume was there this time. Sanji couldn't stop talking to her, as Nami stared at him with disgust "Leave her alone Sanji, she just got here!" Nami said as she took a drink of water.

"Oh its fine Miss. Nami, i haven't had anyone to talk to for awhile.. its nice for a change!" Ume said as she started to eat her food slowly.

Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were chowing down as normal, but Robin and Nami wanted to know more about their new cabin-mate.

"So, where did you come from, and what happened to you?" Robin said, a bit puzzled on why she had an injury to her back.

"Well, my village was attacked by these pirates, both my mother and father were killed. I happened to get away by hiding under my bed. It was very scary, but after they left, i snuck out my house and ran for the shore. My parents had this little boat that we would go fishing in, so i climbed aboard, and started on my way. Little to my surprise, i was attacked by the same pirates that ruined our village. They captured me and treated me like a slave. One day, the ship was attacked, and destroyed. I happened to survive by climbing on a little piece of board and floating on, hoping i would find someone to save me.. and then you guys came along."

"Wow, that's quite a story, I'm sorry to hear that your parents were killed.." Robin said, feeling a little bad that she asked.

Zoro put his mug down, and looked over at the girl. He noticed that she had a chain around her neck, with a black charm attached to it. "Hey, you there.. what is that thing around your neck?" he said as he examined the charm.

"Zoro, thats no way to talk to Ume!" Sanji said, a little angered that he didn't show more respect for their new guest.

"Quiet down, I'm not talking to you.." Zoro said as he gave a sharp look to Sanji. Ume spoke up "Its okay, my father gave me this necklace when i was a little girl. Its a replica of a katana-"

"Did your family fight with swords?!" Zoro said, a little surprised.

"Well, my father did back as a teenager, and he tried to teach me some lessons, but then he passed away. This necklace is all i have to remember them by." Ume stated as she held the charm in her right hand.

"Alright you two, that's enough talking for one day, Ume looks tired and we need to get her to bed.." Chopper said as he got up and pulled Ume 's chair out. She bowed to all of them "Thank you so much for saving me.."

"Your welcome! And welcome to the crew!" Luffy said with a full mouth.

"Crew.. you mean you guys are pirates?!" Ume said surprised.

"Well yea, but we aren't the kind who kill, I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said as he took a drink of water

Ume held her head "Just as long as you guys don't kill, I'm fine with it.."

"Never would think of it.." Zoro said as he stood up. He grabbed his three swords and walked up to the main deck.

"That man is mysterious.." Ume said softly to herself. She followed Robin, Chopper and Nami to her new room.

Ume sat on the side of her bed, while Chopper wrapped her wounds. "Say, who is that man anyways? The one with the green hair that is." Ume said as she unhooked her necklace, and placed it on her night stand.

"Oh him, that's just Zoro." Robin said as she examined the rip in Ume 's tank top. "He is very stubborn, all he thinks about is sleeping, drinking, and being the world's greatest swordsman. But then again, he is kind deep deep down."

Nami looked around in the closet and found some old clothes of hers "Here, you can borrow this skirt, and this top while we repair your clothes."

"Thank you again, all of you." Ume said as she looked out the window. Soon Chopper was done dressing her wounds, and they all walked out of Ume 's new room, to let her rest a bit.

However, Ume was not tired at all. She tossed and turned for a good hour and a half. She stood up out of bed, lit the bed side lantern, and got dressed with the skirt and top Nami lent her. She walked to the top of the deck and leaned against the railing. She looked up at the stars and sighed.

"Kinda late for little girls to be up isn't it?" a voice came from the shadows.

Ume looked back and noticed it was the green haired swordsman, Zoro. She gave him a sneer "I'm not a little girl, I'm 18, and the last time i checked, that was the beginning age of an adult." She said as she looked back up into the sky.

"Ah, spunk, what a nice quality to have." Zoro said as he walked up next to her and leaned against the same railing. "So i see you don't have your necklace on."

"Yea, I don't want it to break while i sleep.." She said as she glanced out to sea. "By the way, i saw your swords, and i heard you are out to be the world's greatest swordsman?" She said as she looked back to him.

"Yea, you heard correctly. Nothing is going to get in my way. I made a promise to someone, and I'm going to keep it, even if it kills me." He said, his eyes growing a bit narrow.

"You shouldn't talk like that, it isn't healthy.." Ume said with a concerned look across her face.

"Who are you to tell me how to talk? Look you don't know me, i don't know you, so I'm going to just walk away before I offend you. And by the way, your up past your bed time." he said as he turned around and walked away. let out a small cough, and looked out towards the ocean again. "The nerve of that guy.."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

Nami was digging around in her vanity drawer. She pulled out a green tank top, and a black and green striped skirt. "Ume! Wake up! We just reached an unknown island!"

Ume sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hurry, put these on!" Nami threw the clothes over to Ume. "Get up on deck asap, Luffy is going to pair us up into groups!"

Ume stood up out of bed and got dressed in the clothes that nami lent her. She put on her green and black boots, and walked up to the upper deck. She saw everyone standing around their captain, Luffy.

"Alright! Listen up! We have reached an unknown island! Your mission? Go through and try to find as many exotic items as you possibly can!"

"What is this Luffy, a scavenger hunt?!" Usopp said confused

"Sorta like that. Alright everyone! We are going to go in groups of two to insure that we cover the whole island! Nami, you and I will be together, Robin, you and Chopper. And Sanji, you are with-"

"Ume!" Sanji shouted as his eyes formed into hearts.

"No. You are to be with Usopp."

"OH COME ON! HE IS SUCH A PUSSY!" Sanji said with anger spread across his face.

"HEY! I AM NOT! I AM BRAVE USOPP!"

"And Zoro, that leaves you and Ume. Alright gang, split up!"

After an hour into their great hunt, the skies started to turn a light gray color. Ume looked around "Wow, this is a big island.."

"Yeah."

"Well at least i have the strongest member of the crew with me! Say, i heard that you are wanting to become the world's greatest swordsman, is that correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, i was wondering if you could, perhaps, train me? My father tried to train me at a young age, but he just didnt have the patience.."

"I dont know. How do i know that you arent a weakling like the rest of them." He gave her a serious look.

"I am NOT weak! I promise i will show you i am strong!"

"Alright, first things first. Climb that tree." Zoro pointed to a tree that easily reached 70ft high. Ume took a deep breath, and wrapped her arms around the base of the trunk. She attempted to climb her way up. She made it to the first branch after 45 seconds.

"Not bad, but training wont be as easy as that."

"So, when will my training start?" Ume said with an eager expression spread across her face.

"When we get back to the ship." Zoro turned around and started to walk back to the ship.

There was thunder in the distance. Ume jumped slightly and ran to catch up with the green-haired swordsman.

"S-shouldnt we wait until tomorrow to practice?" Ume said as she looked up to the sky.

"Why, are you afraid of storms?" Zoro said with a smirk.

Ume shook her head.

Soon they got back to the ship. Zoro went over to the side and picked up a shinai "You will use this."

"But why cant i use a real sword?"

"You can, unless you want to get sliced and diced.."

"Fine, ill use this one." Ume said, feeling a little annoyed.

The rain began to pour down on them. The waves became intense, and the wind was rocking the Going Merry back and fourth.

"Zoro maybe we should sto-"

"Cmon, we arent stopping, now block these hits!" He began to swing a heavy stick at her. She began to block every blow with her shinai.

There was a huge crack of thunder, and Ume screamed. "Alright Ume, get down to your room, training's over." Zoro said as he sat the stick down.

Just then, a huge wave crashed on the side of the ship. Ume slid and hit the siding of the ship. She regained her balance and looked around.

"Cmon Zoro! Stop playing around! this isnt funny!"

But there was no answer.

Ume looked down to the choppy waves, and saw Zoro's green bandana floating in the water.

"IDIOT!" She screamed out as she dove into the water. She opened her eyes under water but only saw black. She felt around and finally felt something cloth. She grabbed ahold of it, seeing it was Zoro. She swam to the top "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

After a few moments, the rope ladder was thrown down "Come on guys! Grab ahold!"

Ume held onto Zoro tight, as Nami, Luffy and Usopp helped pull them up. Ume laid Zoro out on the deck. She kneeled down and put her head on his chest "He isnt breathing!!" She screamed. She began to perform CPR, and soon Zoro came around.

"Wh-what the hell happened.."

"You fell overboard, you moron! And you risked poor Ume's life!" Screamed Sanji.

Zoro looked over to Ume "You, saved me?"

"Yeah, im so glad you are ok!" She hugged onto him, tears ran down her cheeks.

"Alright Ume, come on we need to get him downstairs." Chopper said as he took Ume's hand and led her away from Zoro. Usopp, Sanji and Luffy helped the green-haired swordsman up. "You are lucky, you know that, Zoro?" Luffy said as he looked back to Ume.

"Yeah, who would of thought that my own pupil would save me.. She really is strong.."


	4. Chapter 4

Ume tossed and turned in her bed for an hour straight. She just couldn't stop thinking about what could of happened. Zoro was right, she was afraid of storms, but for a good reason. She got up and climbed the stairs to the upper deck.

It had stopped storming, the night sky was clear, and stars were to be seen from every direction. The air blew through her hair, sending a calming sensation all down her body. She went to the ledge of the ship, and leaned to rest on it.

"Nice night, huh.." Ume turned around to see that Zoro was behind her.

"What are you doing up? You really need rest!" Ume said as she turned to face him. He shook his head "Are you kidding me? I sleep most of the day. Besides, I couldn't sleep. I felt like I owed you an apology."

"Why are you apologizing?" Ume said as she rested her elbows against the ledge.

"Because I knew you were scared of storms. I could tell by the look on your face." He said as he turned his head.

Ume blushed slightly and looked down. "Its no big deal, really. Im just glad that you are alright."

"Yeah, well, thank you for saving me. I know I was being an idiot, making you train out in the storm, I deserved being thrown overboard."

"Don't say that Zoro, you know just as well as me that you deserve to live. I would like if you kept teaching me, and I promise, I will become strong." Ume said with great determination spread across her face.

Zoro smirked "We will see about that. I overheard Nami and Luffy talking earlier, we are probably going to be stopping at Maze Island, so after the little vacation, be prepared to work hard." He turned his back and headed his way downstairs. He waved back "Goodnight, Ume. Don't worry, I will be okay."

Ume blushed and closed her eyes. "Why wouldn't you be okay, you are really strong.." she said softly.

The next morning..

Ume woke up to the sound of Nami rummaging through her dresser drawers. She threw a green and pink striped skirt on Ume's bed. "Cmon, get up! We are at Maze Island! We are going to go exploring!"

Ume rubbed her eyes. Nami threw an aqua blouse on Ume's head. "Cmon cmon! No time to waste! Luffy is going to put us into groups!" She ran upstairs to meet up with the others.

Ume stood up, regaining her balance. She dressed herself in Nami's clothes, and made her way up on deck to be paired up.

"Good morning crew!" Luffy said with a cheerful tone. "We're here! At Maze Island! Our main focus is to try to find exotic items, since there are 8 of us, we will go in pairs of two. Nami, you and I will be together. Usopp, you and Sanji will be paired together-"

"Oh come on Luffy!" Sanji shouted. Luffy ignored him.

"That leaves.. Robin, you and Chopper are together, and Zoro, you will be with Ume. Okay, are we ready? Meet back at the ship in a few hours!"

"Are you ready, Ume?" Zoro said as he began to walk through the maze. Ume looked all around "This island is peculiar."

"Yeah, not really much edible food, I wonder why we even came here." Zoro said as he swung one of his swords in the air.

"By the way, how big IS this island?" Ume asked, as she began to grow worried.

"Pretty big, or that's what Nami said."

"..What if we get lost, Zoro." Ume said as she made a complete stop. Zoro turned around "Oh come on Ume, nothing bad is going to happen to you while I am here. Now come on, lets get this exploring done with so we can get back to the ship and practice."

Meanwhile…

"So many different fruits and vegetables around! I would love to find a big stream and hopefully harvest some fish!" Sanji said as he looked all over, being indecisive on what to pick. Usopp followed closely behind. "There is something about this island, it just doesn't seem right."

"Quit being a pussy Usopp, be a man" Sanji said as he lit up another cigarette.

A couple hours had passed, and the sky became darker. Ume kneeled down to the ground "I have to rest, Its about to-"

"Let me guess, storm? I have news for you, it storms all the time." Zoro said as he laid against a tree.

Ume pouted. "Its not my fault I am afraid of storms!"

"Ok, well why are you afraid then." Zoro said as he looked up to her.

She blushed "Well, that big storm that destroyed the pirate ship I was on, I mean I know it was freedom, but I didn't even know if I was facing death.." She blushed "And, I thought I lost a good friend of mine. I know I have only been with you guys for only a few days, but it seems like I have known you all for forever. I was so scared." She looked down to the soft ground. It began to thunder in the distance.

Zoro sighed "Well, I really appreciate hearing something nice like that, You are a good pupil, Ume, but an even better friend." He looked up and gave her the first smile she had ever seen from him. "Cmon, lets go back to the ship." He said as he stood up. Ume nodded and they began to walk back to the ship. Or so they thought.

Twenty minutes passed by, and the thunder got closer. Ume made little jumps each time there was a crack of thunder. Ume looked around "We have been going around in circles, I believe.." She said with worry in her voice. There was a huge tree nearby , that made a pretty good shelter. Zoro took Ume's hand. She looked up to him and felt a soft blush form across her face.

"Cmon, lets stay dry.." Zoro said as he sat down under the tree. She sat beside him and hugged her knees to her chest. Soon the worst of the storm was right above them. Ume closed her eyes tight each time a crack of thunder hit. She felt Zoro grab onto her, and pull her in. "Don't worry, it will be ok.."

The storm let up after an hour. The sky turned a dark blue, while stars began to shine. Zoro woke up and looked around. He looked down to Ume, and saw that she was fast asleep. He gave her a good look "You really are beautiful.." He said as he closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Ume woke up with a slight headache. She stood up and rubbed her eyes, forgetting where she was, and who she was with. She turned around to see Zoro sleeping up against the tree. She sat down on her knees and brushed her right hand against Zoro's left cheek.

Zoro's eyes flew open. He jumped back slightly, but realized who it was, and remembered where he was.

"How did you sleep?" She said with a smile

"Fine, how about you?"

"Perfect. Who knew a set of strong arms would shelter me from a storm. You are a real life saver, Zoro!" She stood up and held out her hand "Lets get back to the ship, our ship mates are probably really worried about us."

"Agreed. You ready for training?" He took Ume's hand and stood up.

"As ready as I will ever be!" She let out a soft smile. "Now.. which way back?"

Zoro pointed forward "Going this way might be a good start."

A couple hours had passed, the sun was rising higher into the sky. Ume looked all around, but could not see the shore or the ship to save her life. She fell to her knees and hugged onto her stomach.

"Please, just a few minutes... I need a few minutes to recuperate."

Zoro looked back at Ume. "Hey, are you-"

Ume soon fell to her side. The heat had finally gotten to her.

"Fuck, this isn't good. I'm going to get it big time from everyone for not taking good care of her.." He picked her up and carried her over his right shoulder. He began to walk towards the same direction they were going in.

Meanwhile:

"Its been a whole day, where is Zoro and Ume!" Sanji said, getting a little aggravated. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to let them out there alone! He probably let her starve to death!" He pounded his fist hard on the dinner table.

"Calm down Sanji. Zoro would never hurt anyone, especially Ume.." Nami said as she looked through her maps.

He looked over to Nami "What is that supposed to mean, Nami chwaaan?"

"Zoro is totally in lov-" A hand appeared and covered Nami's mouth.

"He's what, Nami?" Sanji said slightly annoyed.

"Oh, nothing! You know Zoro, he isnt ready for a commitment.." Nami blushed and waved her hand at the subject. She got up from the table and went up to the main deck.

"Don't let the secret slip, miss Navigator. If Cook-san finds out, there might be a brawl.." Robin said as she looked up from her book.

"How would it result in a brawl? Sanji isn't ready for commitment either, just look at the way he changes back from me to you every time he sees us.."

"That's true. I don't think Ume would want to deal with a flirtatious man, anyways."

Hours went by, and the sun began to set. Zoro finally saw sight of the ship, and made his way up to the going merry as quick as possible. He climbed aboard.

"Guys, I need help. Ume passed out, she's extremely exhausted from the heat and has barely had anything to eat or drink." He walked down to the sleeping area, and laid her down in her bed. He walked back upstairs, Sanji was blocking his way.

"What did you do to Ume.." Sanji said, with anger thickly incorporated within his voice.

"I didnt do anything to her, you stupid cook."

"What did you call me, Marimo?!"

"Dont fucking call me that!"

Sanji threw a kick toward's the swordsman. Zoro caught it with his right hand, but had a very hard time keeping his strength.

"Guys! Knock it off! This isnt the time to fight! Ume needs fluids and lots of food! Quit being selfish!" Nami said as she tried to break up the fight. She succeeded.

"You're right, Nami. I'll fix her a meal and she will surely fall in love with me."

Zoro's eyes grew wide. Love. How could Ume ever love someone like him. He let go of Sanji's leg, and shoved him aside. "Watch it."

Sanji went down into the kitchen and began preparing the meal for everyone, but a very special meal for Ume.

Ume awoke a couple hours later. She looked around "How.. did I get here?" She got up and made her way up to the top deck. She saw Robin, sitting at the table, with her nose in a book like usual. Nami was studying her maps, Usopp was experimenting with something that she didnt recognize. And Zoro...was asleep where he always slept. She began to walk over to him, but realized she was too hungry to train. She made her way down to the kitchen.

"Ume Chwaaan! I made you a special dinner!" Sanji ran over to her and took her hand. Ume blushed and looked up to him "Th-thank you Sanji, I really appreciate this!"

He pulled out a chair at the dining room table. She sat down and looked at a lidded plate. Sanji removed the lid, to reveal king lobster, with mango salsa and lots of other delectable vegetables and fruit. She gazed at it, before generously digging in.

Zoro woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Is dinner ready yet?" He looked over to Robin.

"I dont know, you might go down and see."

Sanji poured Ume a glass of the finest red wine on the grand line. She smiled up to him "Thank you very much, Sanji! This is just amazing!"

Zoro stopped on the staircase, he heard Ume's voice.. and Sanji's. His rage began to slowly build.

"Ume, i'm really sorry Zoro didn't take care of you.."

"What are you talking about, Sanji?" Ume looked up to him, confused.

"Well, if it wasnt for Luffy pairing you with him, you wouldn't of gotten lost out there, and you wouldn't of fallen to partial starvation."

"Why are you blaming Zoro? It wasnt his fault that I collapsed.." Ume seemed quite annoyed.

"Im just saying, I would of taken better care of you. Think about it, Ume.." He walked out the door and walked up the stairs. To his surprise, he saw Zoro. He walked past him. "Dinner's ready, stupid marimo."

Zoro walked in the dining room. Ume looked up and her face instantly lit up. "Zoro! Im so glad to see-"

"Yeah yeah. Just eat. Wouldn't want you passing out again." He grabbed an apple, and made his way upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Ume stood up from the table and ran up the stairs at an incredible speed. She saw Zoro walking back to his spot. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand "Zoro wai-"

He tugged his arm away from her hand instantly. He looked back at her with narrow eyes. "Go eat. You don't want to be around me right now.."

"I'm not hungry anymore! Something is wrong with you and I want to know what." Ume said as she stomped her right foot hard on the wooden deck.

He turned to face her completely. "Who said there was something wrong?!"

"Apparently there is by the tone of your voice!" Ume was starting to get furious with Zoro. Was he really that cold hearted?

"If your worried its about you, its not! Quit trying to break into my business!"

"I don't understand you Zoro. I thought you were kind hearted.. but it seems that I am seeing wrong." Ume lowered her head, tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Please, I just want to be wrong for once...."

"Why? What do you want me to act like? That curly eyebrowed freak?!"

"That's what this is about isn't it.. Its about Sanji."

Zoro turned his back to her. "Damn you Ume. I told you to stay out of my business."

Ume took his left arm. "Please Zoro, I'm not into guys like that. And the way you guys fight? He always seems to bring it on when I see it."

He turned his head to her once more. "Then, what kind of guys are you into?"

She blushed. "Well, the strong type, has to love swords as much as I do, and short hair that doesn't cover the face. And a bad boy, gotta have that quality." She looked up to him "Just exactly what you are like." She turned around and began to walk back down to the dining room. She looked back "You need to eat something. The real training starts tomorrow.. right?"

"R-right.." Zoro said as he held the back of his head with his right hand. He felt a blush form across his cheeks. He shook his head. "Did that honestly just happen." He turned around and walked down to the dining room. Everyone else was already down there, and halfway done with their food. He noticed an open seat. It was next to Ume. And Sanji, was also next to Ume.

Zoro sat down and began to fix his plate. Ume smiled at him "I'm glad you decided to come eat dinner!"

"Yeah, maybe you should take it up and eat by yourself.." Sanji said as he bit into a huge crab leg.

Zoro began to sweat. His anger was building, but he couldn't show that he was angry.

"Wow Sanji! This is really good!" luffy said as he grabbed 4 more legs from the center of the table. Usopp stabbed Luffy in the hand with his fork. "Save some for the rest of us!"

"No! I'm captain, and what I say, goes!"

Robin smiled at the playful arguing, Nami just shook her head.

Ume looked over to Zoro "Hey, you ok?" she whispered.

"Y-yeah ill be fine.." Zoro whispered back. He had already finished 3 gigantic crab legs. He picked up a huge mug of grog that was right in front of him. He downed it in under a minute.

"So Marimo.. How is the food I prepared.."

"Good."

"JUST GOOD?! MY COOKING IS THE BEST IN ALL OF THE SEAS COMBINED!" Sanji slammed his fists on the table.

"Its good. If it wasn't, would I be eating it?" Zoro was doing an excellent job at keeping his anger low. Ume looked to him and back to Sanji.

"Hey, you don't have to shout, Zoro said it was good, leave it at that." Ume took a drink of her water.

"Bullshit Ume! You know as well as I do that he is only pretending because he doesn't want to upset you! How can you be attracted to that?!"

"I just am. Zoro doesn't try to impress me. Now if you will excuse me, im going to go take a shower. Thank you for the food, cook-san." She walked out of the kitchen, and into the bathroom.

Luffy looked at Zoro, and then back at Sanji. "You just got told Sanji. And by a woman!" He began to laugh hysterically, everyone else followed in laughter. Sanji blushed deeply, and downed his cup of wine.

"Dont worry Sanji, I still love you!" Nami said playfully as she blew him a kiss.

"OH NAMI CHWAAAN! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Sanji jumped from the table and tackled Nami with a tight hug. She kicked him off of her "What the hell was that for?!" She shouted.

Zoro stood up from his seat at the table. He made his way into the sleeping quarters, and began to undress.

Ume stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around herself. "That was amazing, I don't think I have ever felt this alive!" She opened the door and made her way into the sleeping area. She stopped dead at the doorway, to see Zoro getting undressed. She saw his battle scars, and felt a sense of fright come about her.

Zoro turned around and covered up with a nearby sheet. "Wh-what are you doing in here!"

"Well, I was taking a shower and, im really sorry Zoro!" Ume looked away.

Zoro slipped on his pants and a clean shirt. "So, you saw them.."

Ume looked towards him, blushing softly. "Yeah. What happened to you.."

"A lot of battle scars." he turned his head, blushed softly and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Sorry you had to see it."

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry for walking in here.." She went over to her dresser and pulled out a new outfit to wear around for that night. She dropped her towel, forgetting that Zoro was in the room. She got dressed and turned around. "Oh! I thought you lef-"

Zoro came up to her and kissed her gently "Unlike me, you have a gorgeous body.." He whispered in her ear. She blushed deeply and looked down.

"I'm sorry Ume, it was breath-taking.." Zoro said as he hugged onto her.

"Its ok Zoro, I wanted you to look."

He blushed deeply. He had never seen a naked woman, nor has any girl _wanted_ him to see. He kneeled down next to her "Meet me in the crow's nest at 12:00." He turned away from her and walked upstairs.

"Wait, what just happened." Ume sat down on her bed and looked over at the clock. "Only 3 more hours.." She laid down in her bed. "What could he possibly want?"


	7. Chapter 7

9:00 came faster than Ume expected. Everyone else was asleep, so she knew she had to be extra careful not to wake anyone. She crawled out of bed and slowly made her way upstairs. She looked around, but Zoro was not in sight. She made her way over to the ladder of the Crow's Nest, and began to climb. She reached the top, only to look out and see miles of black ocean. The Crow's Nest was bigger than she imagined, it was enough to fit 15 people at least.

"I didn't think you were going to show.." She turned fast to see the green haired swordsman.

"Don't scare me like that." She sighed.

Zoro took her hand "Sit by me, there is something I want to show you.."

Ume did as she was told. She looked over to him "Okay, now what?"

"Look at the sky."

Ume looked up with her dazzling green eyes. Her jaw dropped. Thousands of shooting stars danced across the night sky. "Wow! Zoro this is amazing!"

"I know, I just had to show you. Im up every night around this time, and I always seem urged to make wishes.

She looked at him. He was staring up at the sky.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank You. I knew I was wrong earlier, I knew you were kind hearted, no matter what you wanted me to see."

He smiled to her "Your welcome, im glad you were wrong, too. I try not to start things, but he irritates me so much! He thinks he's so much better!"

"But he's not, Zoro. He is nowhere near better than you."

Zoro put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him and laid her head down onto his shoulder. They both fell asleep.

The next morning, Ume was awoken by the sound of sea gulls. She looked over only to see that Zoro was no longer by her side. She rubbed her eyes "Could it have been just a dream?"

She began to make her way down the ladder, when she heard a familiar voice.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day!" It was Zoro. He had his bandana tied around his head, and was swinging around is swords.

"You should of woke me up!" Ume said, pouting.

"Eh, you needed your rest. So, are you ready for practice?"

"About as ready as I will ever be! Just let me get some clothes on, and ill be right out." She raced down to the sleeping quarters, and made her way over to her dresser drawer. She pulled out a white laced blouse with blue jean shorts. She put white socks on, but no shoes. Her mind was racing "Was last night a dream? Or was it reality?" She made her way upstairs.

Zoro handed her a shinai "You need just a little bit more practice until you handle a real sword. I would never forgive myself if you hurt yourself badly with one of my swords."

She smiled at him "Thanks for caring so much, so um, where are the others?"

"They are out exploring this little town. Nami and Robin said they would bring you back something really nice. So lets get training!"

Zoro started Ume out with some basic strikes, and then some swinging techniques.

"I think im getting the hang of this!" Ume said with great pride. She stepped forward to take a swing, and slipped. She closed her eyes tight, in fear of falling. However, she never felt herself hit the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Zoro caught her with one arm.

"You gotta be more careful.." He said as he stood her back up.

"I'm sorry, I should of worn shoes."

"Don't worry about it."

Ume stood upon her tip-toes, and brushed a soft kiss across his lips. She turned her head and blushed "That's for saving me."

Zoro turned her head back to face him. He cupped her jaw with his right hand and leaned in for a deeper kiss. She fell right into it, tilting her head. Zoro scooped her up, and made his way down to the sleeping quarters, making sure not to let go of their kiss. He sat them both down on the bed, Ume opened her eyes. She pulled away and stood up.

"Lay down."

"Wow, I love a dominant woman." he said with a smirk. He did as he was told.

She laid on top of him, taking off his white shirt slowly, and kissing down his chest. Each kiss she delivered was like a huge tingling sensation that ran down his spine.

Ume sat up and looked away.

"What is it, Ume?" Zoro looked at her, confused.

"I'm scared. I've never done this before.."

"Neither have I." He kissed her once more. "I wont hurt you, I promise." He lifted her shirt up above her head, and unhooked her lacy light pink bra. "You are so beautiful Ume." He began to grab her breasts, moving his tongue back and forth to both nipples. Ume threw her head back and gave out soft moans of pleasure. She reached down Zoro's pants and began to play with his throbbing hard cock. He picked her up, and laid her down on the bed. He unbuttoned her shorts, and slid them off, surprisingly enough, not seeing any panties.

"Mmm just how I like it." He kissed down her stomach to her dripping wet pussy. He began to eat her out little by little. Ume's moans grew louder, she combed her fingers through his spiky green hair. He lifted his head up, and stood up only to remove his pants. He stroked his hard cock with pride. Ume sat up and moved her mouth towards his huge throbbing cock. She took it into her right hand and began to stroke up and down. She soon put it in her mouth, deep throating the best that she could. Zoro moaned loudly as he placed his left hand on the back of her head. She began to suck faster and faster, soon letting go the grip. She looked up to him and wiped her mouth off.

She laid down "I'm ready, Zoro.."

"Anxious?"

"Y-yes.."

Zoro nodded. He spread her legs out as far as they would go without hurting her. He slid himself in slowly, feeling her tight pussy grasp a hold of him. Ume covered her mouth and let out a scream. Zoro finally made his way in, and began to move slowly back and forth. Ume leaned up and wrapped her arms around him. "Faster Zoro!"

Zoro moved his hips faster and faster, sweat was beginning to form across his forehead. Ume began to suck on the side of his neck, moaning loudly with each thrust he gave. She pushed him down onto the bed, and began riding him fiercely. Zoro relaxed and reached up to grab her breasts, one in each hand.

Ume threw her head back and quickened her pace. She soon moaned loudly "Zoro! I'm coming!"

"I-I am too! Oh god, Ume!" He moaned loudly, as he shot his sticky load deep into her pussy. Ume laid back down, a blush spreading across her face.

"Ume, that was amazing!" Zoro laughed softly as he laid down and pulled her close to him.

She snuggled into him, closing her eyes softly "Yes, it was. I love you, Zoro."

Zoro was surprised. This was the first time he had ever heard this coming from a girl. He closed his eyes and a smile formed across his face. "I love you too, Ume."

_**Okay, so i have never written anything rated M, so this is pretty much my first time, hope i did well :3**_

_**And thank you to everyone who has favorited my story, and has given me awesome reviews! You guys are awesome! I couldnt of done it without you :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, the whole crew was awaken by Nami's shrilling voice. "There is a new wanted poster out! Worth 100,000,000 berries!"

Luffy sat up straight "100,000,000?! That's more than I am worth!"

Sanji shrugged "How dangerous can this outlaw be.."

Nami looked down at the wanted poster and read on. "They call him the Master Mind. He looks like a pretty slick person." She laid the wanted poster down on the table. All the guys of the crew gathered around first.

The man in the picture had a scar across his forehead. He had waist length golden hair, and wore a burgundy hat that matched with his coat. His eyes were a piercing gold color, and his smile was enough to paralyze someone. He had his right ear pierced with 2 intertwined hoops.

Robin happened to catch a glance over to the table. "Wow, he sure is handsome."

Nami shook her head "Don't let that fool you." She pulled out a newspaper out of her pocket. "It says here that he has strange mind powers, powerful enough to take over someone's thoughts, and completely change their personalities."

"Sounds like a freak." Zoro said as he examined one of his blades. Ume looked over to him and then back to Nami.

"Where was he last seen?"

"Somewhere near Breeze Island.." Nami answered as she rolled up her newspaper, and slipped it back into her pocket.

"Okay, well where are we at the moment?" Ume said as she looked out the window.

"Sunset Island, I believe.. or that's its nickname."

"WHAT!" Ume stood up fast and raced to the top of the deck. Everyone followed.

Ume kneeled down and began to pray "Thank you so much. I have finally found my home!"

"So this is your home!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Yeah, I haven't been back here for 2 years, I thought it looked familiar when I looked out the window! Wow.. it hasn't changed a bit!" Ume felt tears of joy stream down her face.

"Are there any good shops around here?" Nami said with an excited tone.

"Yeah, actually Sunset is known for their exotic food and shops!"

"Exotic food!" Sanji, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper said in unison.

"So its settled! We will stay a day in Sunset island!" Luffy said as he began to climb down the latter onto the island. Usopp, Chopper, Sanji , Nami and Robin followed. Ume stood there, hesitating to climb down the ladder. She felt a strong hand on her right shoulder.

"You ok, Ume?" Zoro said surprised.

"Y-yeah, its just, its been a long time. I don't know if I'm ready to go back."

Zoro put his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "If you don't want to go, I wont make you, but I would really like to see your island, its where you came from, after all!"

Ume nodded softly "Alright, ill go."

The whole day everyone was on their own, except for Ume and Zoro. They preferred to stay together.

Zoro looked around "This place is amazing, I don't understand why you wouldn't want to ever come back!"

Ume paused "Its because I want to be with you. I enjoy being on the Going Merry, and taking adventures. I'm not ready to give that up.

He smiled "I don't blame you, now lets go explore around town."

"We can go back to my home, I want you to see my place!" She took his hand, which made his heart flutter.

They walked to the end of town, to find a little brick and wood house. She walked inside, everything was surprisingly tidy. She breathed in deeply and let out a sigh. "Its so good to be home.." She walked into the kitchen, and turned on the faucet to warm up some water.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Not at the moment, thank you." Zoro looked around at the pictures on the wall, and all the little nick knacks on the wall. "This is a really nice place, Ume."

"Thanks, I used to live with my parents, and then when they passed away, I left this place, planning to return shortly. But I never did." She showed a smile, not wanting to show her sadness that passed over her.

"Ume, I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

Ume looked up to him and smiled "Its okay, thanks. Why don't I make you a nice meal? You can take a nap if you want!"

"Sounds great!" He stretched out on the couch, and soon was fast asleep.

Ume opened up cupboards to try to find food items to fix. But there were only condiments. She sighed to herself, and walked over to the door. She put her shoes back on her feet, and opened the door. "Ill be back, I gotta go to the store!" She said to Zoro.

He tossed in his sleep, but didn't answer. She chuckled to herself, and walked out the front door.

"It seems so different." Ume said to herself as she walked down the dirt path that would lead her into town.

Meanwhile..

Robin and Nami walked from shop to shop, managing to buy at least 3 items from each. "I wonder if that mind guy is in this town, it kinda gives me the chills."

"If he is, we just need to not come in contact with him.." Nami said nervously. "Actually, there is no way of stopping it unless we get off of this island now." She turned around and walked out of a little boutique. Robin followed close by "We gotta find the others."

Ume bought enough for at least 3 full meals, but wanted to make it extra special for Zoro. "I wonder if he likes unagi. Oh well! Ill get it anyway!" she smiled brightly. Soon her shopping was done and she made it back to the house. However, she saw a man on the side of the road, who looked to be lost, and a little beat up.

His bangs were parted so that the left side of his face was not visual. He wore a ripped up white muscle shirt, and khaki shorts.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to go get help?" She kneeled down to the man, and looked straight at him. He looked up, his solid turquoise eyes caught right up to hers. He smiled "No, I'm just a traveler"

Ume stood up and grabbed back onto the handle of the grocery bag. "I'm sorry if I bothered you, town is just that way." She pointed in the direction and then began to walk back to the house. The man brushed the part of his bangs away, and revealed a scar across his forehead. He smiled to himself "I will see you soon, Ume.."

She finally reached the front step. She opened the door to still see Zoro was sleeping away his afternoon.

She ran upstairs to her old room, and opened an old dresser of hers. She pulled out a mini sun dress that was green with a purple stripe at the bottom. She slipped on some purple sandals, and made her way down to the kitchen.

Zoro was up by now. He smiled to her "Looking good, Ume!" he smiled at rubbed the back of his head. She blushed "Th-Thank you Zoro!" She began to take the items out of the shopping bag. Im going to make a special dinner for you, just you wait!"

"I cant wait, I'm starving!" He laid back down on the couch, stretching himself from one end to the other. Ume took out a cast iron skillet, and special tongs from her drawer. She threw wood into her stove, and let it have a chance to heat up. She turned on the stove top. This was the only part that was electric.

She began to seer the unagi, while she got out a rice cooker and began to cook her rice. She felt someone hug the back of her. She looked up and saw Zoro.

"Wow, you got a lot of fancy stuff, I wish we had this kind of stuff on the ship." He kissed the top of her head. She felt her heart melt. She turned around and hugged him "Thank you Zoro, for being here with me, it means a lot."

He ran his fingers through her shoulder blade length hair. Ume let out a soft moan for pleasure. She looked to him with begging eyes.

"What, you want me to do this?" He grabbed onto her ass and smirked. Ume tensed up and smiled "Maybe more." She looked down and then looked back up to him. "Zoro. Move in with me, please."

"Ume, I don't know what to say, I couldn't do that to you." he shook his head.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks "Please Zoro, I belong here. And I love you and I want you to have my heart."

He hugged onto her "Please don't cry, Ume. You have done a lot for the crew and you have been so enjoyable to be around. I really love you, Ume, but I don't know how the crew will feel about me leaving. I will have to talk to them."

She hugged onto him tight "Thank you Zoro! You're the best!"

He unzipped the back of her dress "No need to thank me, lets just make love instead."

She let her dress drop to her feet. She wasn't wearing any panties, and just a plain bra. She unhooked and revealed her breasts to him. She walked up and hugged onto him "Take me."

He laid her down on the table, kissing down from her neck. He reached in between her legs, and began eating her out slowly. He could hear her moans increasing as he tongue fucked her. He stood up and took off both his white shirt, and his pants. He revealed his thick cock to her and smiled "Do you want this cock?"

"Yes. Please give me it." Ume pleaded. She spread her legs as far as they would go. Zoro positioned himself, and slowly inserted himself into her tight wet pussy. Her moans increased, she hugged onto him as he began pounding her roughly.

"Oh god Zoro! Please! Faster!"

He quickened his pace. Sweat began to drip from both of their bodies, he laid down and brought her on top of him. "Ride my dick, hurry I am about to cum soon."

She got on top of him and began to ride him as fast as she could. She moaned loudly "Z-Zoro!"

He grabbed onto her hips, and shot his huge load deep inside of her. He screamed her name and still pounded into her. He collapsed shortly after. His breathing was hard, his hair was wet from sweat.

Ume looked down to him "That was amazing, Zoro." She laid down on top of him. He hugged her with one arm and looked to her. "You are the one that is amazing, Ume. I love you. You're my sexy lady."

She blushed "Am I really that-"

"Yes, do you even see how all the guys react to you on the ship? You are breathtaking, Ume."

"I'm not attracted to any of them, just to you." She kissed him and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. I thought you were falling for that blonde haired idiot."

"Never. I only have eyes for you!" She blushed and smiled to him brightly. She stood up and slipped her dress back on. "Let me make a meal for you now." The oven was hot and ready for cooking. She took the rice out of the cooker, and placed it in a 2 inch deep pan. She placed the seared Unagi on top of the rice in a uniform straight line. She drizzled Soy sauce on top and placed it in the oven to make. She took some leftover rice and made pickled plum onigiri. She sat the table, and then walked back over to Zoro, who was sleeping. She managed to wake him up by sitting down by his feet.

"I'm sorry Zoro, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Its no problem, is dinner ready?"

"Yes, almost, go sit at the table, im going to go get the stuff out of the oven." She stood back up and walked to the oven. She placed pot holders snugly over her hands, and then reached inside of the oven to get her nutritious meal that she made for the both of them. She dished out a portion onto her plate and onto Zoro's. She sat the pan down on the table and walked over to the refrigerator. She took out a special desert custard for when they finished dinner.

"This looks good, Ume!" Zoro began to try her casserole. He smiled "This is really good!"

"You don't think its too bland?"

"Not at all, its delicious!"

"Thank you Zoro, I know its not much, but I wanted to make you something good."

He soon finished his plate, and put it in the sink. He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her right cheek "Thanks, Ume."

She smiled and stood up from the table. "I'm going to go take a bubble bath."

"In that case, I think ill go find the others, and let them know that I'm with you."

She looked up to him with hopeful eyes. He sighed, his face forming a smile. "I wont forget to tell them." He hugged her tight, and then loosened the grip. Ume walked upstairs, still feeling his strong arms around her. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Zoro walked out the front door, and on his way to town.

The sun was setting fast, the only thing that was lit up was shop lights in town. Zoro made it with no trouble at all, and he soon found Robin.

"Zoro! Where have you been?!" Robin looked worried, but managed to be angry at the same time.

"Hey, whats up with you, I didn't do anything."

"That's whats up. Where's Ume? We gotta get out of here!" Robin took a hold of Zoro's wrist and tried to tug him away. She failed.

"What is with you, Zoro? We gotta get going!"

"Robin, I cant go back to the ship. I cant leave Ume, it would break her heart, and mine. I really love her, and I want to go on my quest with her. I want to show her the world."

Robin shook her head "We all know that Ume's a very nice girl Zoro, but you aren't the relationship type! You have even said so yourself! And what ever happened to being Luffy's swordsman? You are going to break his heart."

Zoro closed his eyes and clenched his fists tight. "This is my decision." He said with a angered look in his eye. He walked past Robin and went into town.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Zoro and Ume were awaken from a hard knock on the door. Ume was still fast asleep, And Zoro just happened to wake up from all the banging. He stood up from the bed and walked downstairs to the front door. He turned the knob, and Robin barged in. "Thank god I found you. Where's Ume? We gotta get out of here!"

"Why do we have to leave, and Ume's upstairs in bed.." Zoro rubbed his head and yawned.

Robin sighed "Just in case that Master Mind guy shows up. It can be very dangerous for anyone to come across him." She took Zoro's wrist. He snapped his wrist back to his side. He looked at her with serious eyes.

"Zoro, what has gotten into you?" Robin's face had worry written all over.

The green haired swordsman sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. "Sit."

Robin did as she was told.

"Look, Robin, you know that I really respect everyone in the crew, and you all are my true friends, but I have fallen in love with Ume. I can't leave her, and I can't take her away from her home again just so I can go sailing around."

Robin's face went blank "What are you saying, Zoro?"

"I'm leaving the Strawhats."

Robin stared down at the table. She began fighting urges to sob. "Zoro, after everything you have done for us, after everything we have done for you, you are going to leave us?!"

"I'm sorry Robin, I know its hard, but Ume needs me."

Robin stood up and walked to the door. "Zoro, I respect your decision, I just dont know how Luffy's going to take this." She opened the door and walked out without another word. Zoro sighed and walked back upstairs. He crawled back in bed with Ume.

Tears began to flow down Robin's cheek. "You idiot. Why give up your dream. You were so damn close. And now what are we going to do without you?" She walked back into town to notify the others. She reached the ship, everyone but Ume and Zoro were aboard, of course. She climbed the ladder to the top of the deck. Nami looked up from her newspaper.

"Whats up, you look upset."

"Zoro's not coming back. He's living here with Ume."

"What?! But why! He was so close to his goal!"

"I know Nami. But he loves her. I've never seen Zoro act this way."

"Now what are we going to do? Luffy's going to have a fit."

"Why would I have a fit?" The strawhat captain walked towards them both. Robin took a deep breath.

"Zoro's not coming back, Luffy."

"Of course he is!" Luffy laughed "Why would he leave?"

"Luffy, he's not coming back. He told me so. He loves Ume, and he doesn't want to leave her alone, or take her away from her home again."

"Then that's that. There's no changing his mind now." Luffy turned around and walked down to the kitchen.

The sun soon shone brightly into Ume's room. It was so bright that neither one of them could stay asleep. Ume got up from bed and changed into a red tank top with tan shorts. "I'm going to go shopping, We still need to get food for the rest of the week!"

Zoro stood up and stretched. He hugged onto Ume and smiled "Just be careful."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon!" Ume walked downstairs, and out the front door.

Just as she was half-way to town, she came across the handsome traveler that she saw just the other day. She smiled to him "Long time no see, how are you today?"

"Just fine, Ume." The man shot a sharp smile her way. Ume froze.

"H-how did you know my name.." Ume said, unable to move.

"But of course, I have taken over your body: your thoughts, your movements, everything." He brushed his bangs away from his forehead.

"Wait, you're that Master Mind guy!" Ume tried to move but was unable.

"Yeah, it seems so. I have been watching you, Ume. And I must say, that swordsman does not deserve you."

"Leave Zoro out of this!" She shouted, anger building up inside of her.

"Well you see, my henchmen are on their way to your house to kill him." He rolled up the sleeves to his long coat. Ume gasped. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Please don't hurt him! I will do anything! Just please don't take his life!" She fell to her knees, bowing forward.

"Anything? Okay, how about you be my personal slave. And no more of that Zoro, I'll be sure to let him know where you went and the decisions you have made." He gave an evil smile to her. He walked over and scooped her up with one swift motion. No matter how hard Ume tried, she couldn't move.

Ume opened her eyes finally to see that she was in a deep red room, with huge windows stretching from the ceiling to the floor in the west part of the room. She tried once again to move, but was unable. She looked down to see that she was sitting on an old scratched up wooden floor. She heard an evil laugh and looked up to stare her kidnapper straight in the eyes once again.

Ume felt warm tears begin to stream down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and sighed "So.. You promise Zoro will be ok."

"Oh yes, I wont hurt him. But I can't promise anything, my henchmen are ready to tear him to shreds."

She opened her eyes with one swift movement. "You promised!"

"Yes, I did, that I wouldn't hurt him, but you see miss, Zoro has quite the bounty on his head, and you see, being a pirate, I must save berries up so I can build my crew, my ship, and my new life. And I suppose Zoro won't be enough to satisfy all of that.. Perhaps the rest of your friends on the ship?"

"Don't hurt them! Please I'm begging you Mr. Mastermind!" She was still unable to move.

He smirked and made his way over to her with a big bunch of twine. He began to tie her up. "Oh please, that nickname makes me sound so evil, please, call me Kasu." He touched her forehead and Ume's eyes went blank. "Yes.. Master Kasu.."

"You see Ume, I am having a henchman of mine drop off a letter explaining everything to Zoro. If he loves you like he says he does, he will come here and rescue you." He turned to face the tall windows of the building. The clouds were forming rapidly, showing signs of a strong storm heading their way.

Zoro was asleep on the couch in Ume's family room. He was waiting for her return. There was a knock on the door, loud enough to even wake Zoro. He swung his feet over the edge of the couch so he could balance himself to stand up. He walked over to the door and answered it. No one was there. He looked everywhere, and finally, his eyes gazed downwards to see a note sitting on the 'Welcome Home' mat. He picked it up and examined it carefully. He noticed his name was on the front, in dark violet ink. He opened the letter hesitantly. "Why would I get a letter, and why would it be delivered to Ume's house.." he said to himself allowed.

He unfolded the letter and began to read.

"Roronoa Zoro,

"It is my much pleasure to write to you, You see, I have been a fan of yours for quite some time, and your bounty just makes you look more like a hero. I have been traveling quite some time to meet up with you, but every place I have been to, it seems that you have come and gone. I felt the only way to meet you would be to take something precious to you. I saw your girlfriend walking into town, and knew she would be a perfect target. I have put a spell on her so she will not be able to escape me, and now I am her master. If you want to save her, go ahead and meet me at the old brick warehouse right by the shore. But be quick, because I promise you, Ume will not be safe much longer."

Sincerely,

Mastermind.

Zoro clenched the letter with both of his fists. "DAMN IT! I SHOULD OF LISTENED TO ROBIN!" he slipped on his boots in one swift motion and ran straight out the door, towards the shore.

"You better not lay one hand on her, Or I will kill you." His eyes were red with rage.

Ume struggled to get free from the twine. She felt a stinging sensation on her right arm. She screamed in pain. Kasu grinned at her with a most wicked smile. "I told you not to move. You see, my touch can be pleasant, it can be gruesome, and it can put a spell on you, oh say, like the one I put on you just a little while ago."

"Let me go." Ume's eyes were stern.

"Not a chance."

"Do it now, you damned demon!" She screamed this.

Kasu's eyes turned deep red. Ume felt the twine loosen from her, but felt herself rising off from the ground. With one swift movement of his hand, Ume was sent flying towards the south wall. She hit it with extraordinary force. Blood began to pour from her mouth. She wiped the blood from her mouth, and tried to stand up. She felt a binding force around her arms and legs. It was like he was crushing her with everything he had in him. She screamed "Please! Stop! I don't want to die!" She clenched her eyes shut, and felt herself falling to the ground. She landed with a thud, and closed her eyes. Her breathing was fast and deep. She clenched onto her chest. "Please Zoro, Hurry!"

Kasu walked towards her and grabbed her by her neck. He lifted her up, Ume's hands struggling to release his grip from her neck. She winced in pain and soon passed out. He dropped her onto the hard wooden floor below, and tied her up in a stronger rope this time. He placed her in the middle of the room, and walked towards the door. "Now I have the advantage." he spoke to himself darkly. He walked to the glass wall, and out of what looked like a glass door.

Not long after, there was a banging noise on the North door. Zoro kicked in the door, and ran inside. He examined the room, no lights, just the dim light that entered the glass wall. He saw Ume sitting down on the ground. He ran up to her and hugged onto her. "Ume! Wake up!"

She still stayed unconscious. He let go of the hug, and looked at her closely. There were deep red hand marks around her neck, blood was still dripping from her mouth, and bruises formed around her arms and legs. "I'm so sorry Ume. This is all my fault." He stood up and untied his bandana from his arm. He tied it tightly onto his head and looked around. "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU CREEP" he took all three swords out from their sheaths, and was prepared to fight.

"Well done Roronoa, I was wondering if you would ever make it." Kasu stepped inside from the glass door. Zoro was already running towards him with lightening speed.

"Mastermind, you fucking bastard!" He swung his swords at him, but noticed no one was there after his attack. He turned around and was struck hard in the face with Kasu's fist. "Im not Mastermind anymore you fool, im Kasu."

Zoro fell to the ground, blood pouring from his nose. He wiped it from his face, acting like it was no big deal. He stood up and glared at his enemy.

"Now now, don't be that way Roronoa. I thought you were so strong, able to tear anyone to shreds. A sort of demon now that I think of it?"

"You will die for what you did to Ume!" He stood in a battle position, ready to strike.

"My my, you don't look that strong to me." Kasu laughed loudly.

"Tiger.. Trap!" Zoro flew towards Kasu and released his attack, noticing that Kasu was still unharmed.

Meanwhile, Robin decided to talk some sense into Zoro. She hiked all the way to Ume's house, knocked on the door, and to her surprise, there was no answer. The door was unlocked, so she let herself in.

"Zoro! Ume! Come back! Luffy's really upset that you guys are leaving! Lets talk this over!" but there was no answer.

She looked down to see a crumpled up letter. She picked it up, and smoothed it out. She began to read. Her eyes widening with each sentence that was brought into her mind. "I gotta tell the others." She ran out the door and towards the shore where the ship was docked. She climbed aboard, sweat pouring from her face. Nami was reading the paper, and noticed Robin all flustered.

"Whats going on, Robin?" Nami said, concern in her voice.

"He has Ume! Mastermind has Ume! We gotta help her!" She ran down to the lower deck to inform the others.

"Ume's been kidnapped!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, his nostrils flaring out of anger. "That does it, we gotta go save her and beat the shit out of this mastermind guy!"

"But how are we going to approach this matter, Luffy." Sanji took a puff from his cigarette and blew out the remaining smoke. "I care for Ume as much as everyone else here, but we need a plan."

"Sanji's right." Chopper and Usopp chimed in.

"Sanji, Robin, Nami, come on, lets go save our friend."

"What about us?" Usopp said confused, relieved that his name was not called.

"Stay here, guard the ship, who knows when someone will try to show up and steal our stuff!" The four crew members were already running towards the abandoned warehouse, Their hopes high, that Ume would be alright, and Zoro would already be weakening their opponent.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoro continued to fight Kasu, managing to deliver a couple of deep cuts on his arms. But Kasu wasn't even half-way weakened.

'How am I going to beat this guy? I cant figure out his weakness!" Zoro looked at his opponent from head to toe, to try to find a flaw that would give him the advantage of winning.

The main door flew open, the echo of the slam filled the room. Zoro and Kasu both looked towards the sound, to see that four people were making their way inside. Much to Zoro's surprise, it was the rest of his crew.

Kasu grinned "It's so wonderful to have all of you here!" He walked towards them, Luffy's hands were already formed into fists. "GUM GUM..."

Kasu disappeared. Luffy stopped his attack and looked all over, but could not find his opponent. Sanji ran to his side and looked around, anger in his eyes. "He's playing mind games with us Luffy, stay on your toes, this could get dangerous!"

Robin and Nami ran over to Ume, and pulled her to the corner of the room. Nami began taking Ume's pulse. "She's barely breathing, We gotta get her back to the ship somehow so Chopper can heal her!" Robin looked over to Zoro, who was in a deep fighting stance. "We can't take her now, it will jeopardize everything." Her eyes grew narrow. "He's standing in the middle of the room."

Kasu's evil laughter filled up the room. He soon re-appeared, in the middle of the room, like Robin had stated only a few seconds before. Luffy stretched his right arm to the glass door's handle. He gripped on tight and aimed straight for Kasu's body. "Get ready, Sanji!" Luffy cried out, soon stretching his body more. "Gum Gum... ROCKET!" His body flew at extreme speeds, he was able to graze Kasu's shoulder.

Sanji appeared from behind him and kicked him forcefully in the head, causing Kasu to fly across the room. Ume soon woke up with a deep gasp. She managed to move her arms to rub her eyes. "I'm.. free?" She said confused. Zoro looked at her, he ran over to her "Ume! Oh my god you are ok!"

Kasu stood back up and wiped the blood off from his face. "Nicely done, but I haven't been defeated yet!" He ran towards Ume, his eyes a deep red again. Nami raced in front of Ume to protect her, and held her bo-staff strong. She managed to whack him in the chest, sending him falling to the wooden floor below them. Zoro grasped his arms around Ume tight enough to protect her. She buried her face in his chest. "Please, I want it to be over.." She sobbed. "I know Ume, we are close, I promise. You have been through a lot, I just hope you forgive me for putting you through this.

He smirked up to her, and let out a slight cough. "You guys really are strong.." He stood back up, seeming to be unharmed.

"There is no way!" Sanji said with anger, Luffy now at his side, planning another attack. Zoro looked up to Luffy, He scooped up Ume swiftly, and made his way to the door.

"Get her to Chopper, Zoro! We will take care of this bastard!" Sanji shouted. Kasu ran towards Zoro and Ume both, but were blocked by Robin "Oh no, you're opponents are right here!" Arms began to appear everywhere from her body. Kasu's eyes widened, he stumbled backwards from amazement.

Zoro ran as fast a he could, carrying Ume safely. "Im so sorry Ume.." Zoro spoke, his words were sincere.

"Zoro, it isn't your fault, I should be stronger." Ume said as she closed her eyes.

"You are already strong! Its that bastard's fault for kidnapping you just to get to me! What a coward!" His eyes were dark with rage, they soon made it to the ship. He managed to climb up, with Ume still in his arms.

Chopper and Usopp were down in the kitchen, enjoying a big lunch without having to hear Sanji complain.

Zoro stormed in "Chopper! Help us! Ume's badly hurt!"

Chopper stopped chewing his food. He swallowed hard, and sprung up from his chair. "Go lay her down! Im going to go get my bag!"

Usopp stood up and helped Zoro to the lower level rooms. By this time, Ume was asleep, her breathing still weak. Zoro laid her down and sat right by her bedside. He took her silky smooth hand into his. He hung his head with shame.

Chopper began to examine her "It looks like she has a little damage to her throat, not much though. The bruises around her neck just make it look worse of course." He placed his stethoscope to her chest, and listened to her faint breathing. "Well, her breathing is weakened, but that's just because of her throat damage. She should be fine, she just needs to stick to a liquid food diet to help her throat heal." He examined her arms and legs. "She has a broken wrist, but at the most, its nothing to serious. Im going to take some blood from her and examine it, just to make sure nothing else is hiding."

Zoro sighed "This is all my fault."

"How can it be your fault, Zoro?" Usopp sounded confused

"I should of went with her to help with grocery shopping. I shouldn't of left her alone." Tears began to fall down his cheeks. "This isn't fair for her, she never did anything wrong! I should be the one laying there, not her!" He rested his head against his hands, his crying still kept up.

"Everything happens for a reason, Zoro. I may not know what that reason is just yet, but maybe it was to show how strong your love really is for her." Chopper stated as he began to place all of his equipment back into his medical bag. "The best thing to do now is just let her rest, and only hope for the best."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Zoro shot an angered look at Chopper.

"I mean, that there is a chance that she will not make it, although it is slim, anything can happen." He made his way upstairs, Usopp following close behind.

Zoro laid his head down next to Ume's. His crying started back up "Please don't leave me. What would I do without you."

"I wouldn't leave you, even if God himself made me."

Zoro looked up, to see that Ume was awake. She was staring at him, her eyes glossy from tears.

He hugged onto her the best he could without hurting her. "Ume!" He sobbed into her shoulder. She hugged back onto him, and soon after, tears were flowing down her own cheeks.

"Thank you for saving me, Zoro." She smiled brightly to him. He smiled back, and wiped away the tears from both his face and hers.

"Where are the others?" She asked, as she looked around.

"Still fighting, don't worry about them, just worry about feeling better." He kissed her softly, soon closing his own eyes. She mimicked his response, soon feeling the love grow over them.

"I love you Ume. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I should of went with you to get groceries, I was being selfish."

"Zoro, you weren't being selfish. Besides, we didn't think anything was going to happen."

"That's not it, Ume. The thought of losing you, it almost killed me. To see you in so much pain, it broke my heart. I had so much rage built up, ready to fight Kasu, but I failed you." He hung his head with shame once more.

Ume sighed and lifted his chin up with her right hand "You did not fail me, Zoro. Don't you ever say that again." She kissed him deeply, soon pulling away. "You are my hero, my strength. You are everything to me. You don't have to kill someone to show how strong you are, just fighting for someone's life is proof enough that you are extremely worthy. I love you Zoro, and I will always love you, no matter what happens."

"Im glad to hear that, Ume. And the same to you as well. I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it means leaving the crew."

She shook her head "Zoro, I have a lot to think about."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't take you away from your life. I know what your dreams are, and because I love you so much, I want you to always be happy. That's all I want."

"Ume, I have already decided. Your house would be a great place to settle down-"

"Who said we can't live on the ship? Not forever, but while we are young. I don't want to be stuck on the same island forever, I want to explore the world!"

"Ume.. but what about your house?" Zoro shook his head, and took both of her hands into his.

"It will still be my house, we can live there later."

"It's whatever you want to do, Ume. I will go wherever, just as long as I have you."


	11. Chapter 11 final chapter

The sun was high up in the sky, sending light to touch every inch of the earth. Ume shaded her eyes the moment she stepped out into the sun rays.

"It's a miracle you are alive!" Chopper exclaimed as he ran up to Ume, hugging onto her right leg tightly.

"Well its all thanks to you, Chopper! If it wasn't for you, I would be a goner now." Ume brushed back a lock of hair that was swaying in front of her face. She turned to face the rest of the crew. "Thank you all for risking your life to save me." She bowed forward, tucking her head down.

"Its not a problem, you are a part of our crew! And we all need to stick together!" Luffy exclaimed as he turned to look out to sea. A gust of wind blew through everyone's hair, leaving the scent of the sea behind. And then, everything went white.

"Zoro? Zoro come on, you have been sleeping since 10 last night! Come on, its already after 4 and we are about to come across another island!" the voice was soft and feminine.

Zoro groaned as he stretched his arms straight up to the sky. His eyes were not open just yet. "Alright Ume, let me sleep for a couple more minutes."

"Ume? What are you talking about Zoro? Its me, Robin.. and who's Ume?" Robin brushed her hair out of her face, and a puzzled look spread across her body.

Zoro's eyes flung open. "What?! Where's Ume?!" He stood up quickly, and looked around at rapid speed.

"Zoro, I have no idea who or what you are talking about, but you have been asleep for over 18 hours. You have really gotta get your sleeping patterns back in shape." She shrugged and then walked off.

Zoro held his head, sweat was dripping from his forehead. "I don't understand! Ume was right here, next to me..." He shook his head and looked around. Nami was sitting at the table, drawing up more maps, Chopper and Usopp were up in the crow's nest. He felt his heart sank, and closed his eyes tightly one last time before flinging them open again.

"It was all a dream. But.. it was so real." He stood up and walked down to the bedroom quarters. He looked over to the empty hammock, and back at the dresser. There was no sign of anyone staying there.

So, I really hope you enjoyed reading "Across the midnight sky." I had a lot of fun writing it, and I know there was a big twist at the end. I am working on a sequel to this story, that will soon answer all of your questions! Thank you so much for supporting my story, and I look forward to posting more for you guys to read!


End file.
